Tradition
by duvessa ravenstone
Summary: ObiWan's musings on something unexpected on a special day. It's just some fluff. It may become slightly angsty fluff near the end, but it's still fluff!


Title: Tradition

Character: Mainly Obi-Wan Kenobi/ Anakin Skywalker

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue!

Summary: Obi-Wan's musings on something unexpected on a special day.

Author's Note: This will continue, just give me time!

Anakin Skywalker. The Hero with No Fear. The Jedi. The brother. The friend.

He had always been such a sentimental, compassionate boy, and as he grew that grew as well. Of course until. . . no, I won't remember him like that. That's**_ not _**him. Not ever. They are two seperate entities, never the same. I don't much care what Master Yoda would say. He always tried to plan something special on my life-day, and I for him, even though we Jedi usually did nothing elaborate, but it became a tradition just between us two.

_**flash**_

**A year after Obi-Wan had taken Anakin as his padawan**

Obi-Wan had just finished a briefing with the Council on thier last mission. He looked at his chrono, _Anakin should be out of class by now. Perhaps. . . _his train of thought went completely out the window, as he saw smoke coming out from under the door to their quarters! _Oh, force no! _He thought, running inside. "Anakin! Anakin, where are you?" He heard a cough, and a small voice say, "I'm in here. Everything's okay, I've got it under. . ." Obi-Wan ran into the kitchen in time to see Anakin dump a bucket of water, nearly as big as him, onto a burnt lump of. . .something. "Control." he said, as Obi-Wan stood in the doorway; shocked. "Anakin? What's going. . .?" he tried to ask, but Anakin frantically scrambled towards him; pushing him out of the kitchen. "No! No, you weren't supposed to come in yet. Get out!" yelled Anakin, putting every ounce of his small frame into forcing his Master out of the room. "You can't see it yet!" Obi-Wan wasn't able to even get a word in edgewise, as the door was abruptly slammed in his face. He gave an exasperated sigh, "Anakin. I'd like to know what's going on." The only reply, was the lock on the door clicking into place.

Obi-Wan had begrudingly obliged to his padawan's wishes, as his last three attempts at entering the kitchen, resulted in words no 10 yr old had any business saying, and a few untensils being lobbed in his general direction. It had been about 5 hours since Obi-Wan had first come back to their quarters greeted by this. . .situation. Finally, when he had nearly had enough, Anakin's little face peered out from the kitchen door. Obi-Wan gave him a look, "Well?" He ducked back inside, and Obi-Wan grimaced as he heard the sound of glass shattering. Anakin's muffled voice came through the door, "Close your eyes." it commanded. Obi-Wan snorted. "You have to. . ." whined Anakin. "It's a suprise." Obi-Wan did as he was told, for fear Ani would use his 'puppy dog eyes'. . .Obi-Wan could never stand up to those. "Are they closed?" He sighed, "Yes padawan, they're closed." He heard Anakin's little feet shuffling over to the table where he was sitting. He set something heavy down, because the table creaked. Then what Obi-Wan presumed to be dishes, glasses, and utensils. "Those aren't the ones you threw at me are they?" Ani gasped, "You said your eyes were closed!" he hissed, hitting him on the knee. "Ow. Padawan, they are!" Ani gave an exasperated sigh, "Then how did you know that. . ." "I can still hear, young one." answered Obi-Wan, rubbing his knee. "Oh, sorry bout that." Obi-Wan only gave a small chuckle. More shuffling around, and then, "Okay. . . you can open them now."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and was greeted with. . . Well, he couldn't quite put it into words. There stood Anakin with the table made perfectly, and the previously mentioned, lump of. . .something, sitting on the table, and decorated with the words, "Happy Birthday, Master." in runny letters. "Oh my." he said, taking a deep breath. Anakin smiled, "You like it?" he quickly rummaged through the rucksack he still carried, and pulled out an elaboratley decorated card. That read, 'My master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.' He gingerly took it from Ani's hands, and opened it. Inside was a picture of the two of them laughing and splashing around in the Temple's garden pool. "How did you. . .?" He grinned, "I can't reveal all my secrets." He began to cut the cake, and after much grunting, pulling, and prying, cut off two peices. Anakin handed his master one, and sat down with his own. Though Obi-Wan kept a very calm look about him, his mind was reeling at the task before him. _It can't be any worse than Qui-Gon's cooking, and I lived with that for 12 years. . ._ He poked at it, it didn't even budge. He stabbed at it, and managed to get a small peice on his fork. Bravely, he took a bite. Anakin looked at him expectantly. "Well? Do you like it." Obi-Wan nodded, "I've never had anything quite like it, Ani." _Well, it wasn't all a lie. . ._ Anakin grinned happily, and took a bite himself, immediatley spitting it back out. "Ack!" he cried, pushing his own plate away. Then, glaring at his master, "Fibber." he said, pouting. Obi-Wan went over to him, and gathered him into a hug. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Ani was still pouting. "You tried so hard to give me a birthday party, and that's what matters." Anakin crossed his arms, not looking at him. "Oh, so now I get the silent treatment?" He asked smiling. His padawan only nodded a yes. "Well, padawan's who don't talk, certainly wouldn't want to go out into the streets of Coruscant. And get ice-cream. . ." Anakin suddenly jumped out of his arms, "I do, I do!"

Obi-Wan laughed, "By the way, I hadn't even remembered it was my birthday." he confessed. Anakin looked shocked, "How could you forget?" "It just slipped my mind is all, too distracted by other things I suppose." Anakin brightened a little, "So I actually did good at suprising you?" Obi-Wan ruffled his hair, "It was the best part of my day." Anakin grinned from ear to ear, and bear hugged his master. "Ooof." He said, returning the hug. "Allright, quit torturing your Master, and grab your cloak."Obi-Wan smiled proudly as he ran off, grabbing his cloak, and racing out the door. "Come on, Master!" he yelled, from halfway down the hall. "We have to get there before they close!"

**End First Part**


End file.
